Sarah
by MistressMagick
Summary: Sarah takes a summer job at NCIS. Having to pull a late night stint at work is usually boing...however not when A friendly colleague is working late as well.


**Sarah**

"You don't seem your usual self today Gibbs." Stated Sarah.

Sarah Mcgee was one of my new colleagues at NCIS. At the beginning of the summer hols, her older brother Tim had suggested she take a summer job here at the navy yard. She had agreed because she needed the money for next term. Thus Sarah had became the 'probie', even if she just ran errands and coffee runs. She was an atypical person, always stylishly dressed and never boring. In fact nobody was boring around her, she didn't allow it. A petite brunette, the twenty four year old Sarah just loved life and her escapades often entertained the office for days, if not weeks. Saying that she always attracted the wrong type of man, she always bemoaned the fact that she was gorgeous and sexy, though she did nothing to hide either.

"Age Sarah!" I explained a little morosely. "I hit fifty two last weekend and feel I'm on the downward spiral from here."

My colleague laughed. "Rubbish. You know what they say, you're only as old as the woman you feel."

I managed a smile. "In that case, I'm ageless."

"What no pretty little thing waiting at home for you?"

"Sadly not, it seems that all today's beauties prefer a toy boy to a sugar daddy." I said, only partly in jest.

"Not all, some like a bit of maturity." Sarah said sweetly.

"Ah! Empty words from one of said beauties."

"Empty?"

I grinned and nodded. "Yes empty words. When did you last go out with a man less than half a dozen years your junior let alone a mature one."

"Ok, you got me there, but they're not all like me."

"Sadly they are. I have this dilemma. The woman I am attracted to are the same women that took my fancy thirty years ago. Understandably, those then twenty-year-olds are no longer interested in me." I said with a grin.

A phone ringing and a moaning client ended our conversation.

Late Friday evening I was, as normal, working late. I was engrossed in a document about our latest case when a pair of hands slid down my chest causing me to jump a foot.

"You don't like that then?" Sarah laughed.

Calming down, I replied with a grin. "I would probably love it with a little more notice."

"Okay, turn back to your files and we'll try it again."

I had no idea where this was leading but I'm not stupid, so I did as I was told. The bit of info, that a moment ago was entrancing, was now forgotten. I may have been facing my screen but it was completely out of focus as I anticipated Sarah's hands.

I didn't have long to wait before they first touched my shoulders before moving down to caress my chest.

"Not bad...for an old man." She said.

Although nowhere near as fit as I was, I still played a bit of football and did a lot of walking. This gave me a pretty good body for my age. "Cheers!" I said. "You sure know how to cheer a man."

"I do try." She said, the humour obvious in her voice.

In the mean time her hands and fingers had been playing with my chest and my now prominent nipples.

"I'll give you twenty four hours to stop that." I murmured softly.

Sarah laughed and continued with a little more pressure. I leaned my head back against her and just relaxed, revelling in her touch.

"Penny for them." She said a couple of happy moments later.

"No thoughts at all. You have me in harmony with the world." I said softly before adding. "Though swapping places does have its merit."

"I bet it does." She laughed loudly. A few seconds later she surprised me when she said. "Ok then, get up."

Slowly, as if in a trance I did. Sarah took my seat and as I stood behind her leaned back against me as I had her. Slowly I moved my hands to her shoulders. A few seconds of gentle massage convinced me that she was more than happy with the situation. Gradually the massage became more caressing as I started to enjoy myself.

Sarah was wearing a dark blouse with the top couple of buttons undone. This gave me the opportunity to move my hands on to bare skin. There was a slight change in the atmosphere as soon as I did. My movements became longer as I began stroking up the sides of her neck on each stroke and going as far along her shoulders as the blouse would allow.

The moment I first let my fingers run softly either side of her throat I heard her breathing change. This was an area she obviously loved being touched. Obviously, I continued to do just that, letting the heels of my hands apply gentle pressure to her neck whilst my fingers played around her throat.

The direction of my searching hands changed. Instead of just up her neck and across her slender shoulders I added down her chest. I moved gradually, gaining ground with each downward stroke until I was once again confined by her blouse.

I also took a moment to bend over and bury my nose into her hair. I adore a woman's hair. Sarah's had the clean, slightly scented smell that I loved. I kissed her head as I breathed in that lovely aroma. Whilst I was doing this I allowed the tips of my fingers to just feather her lips, tracing their sensuous contours.

When I resumed my caresses I found my movements no longer restricted. I looked down and saw that she had unbuttoned her blouse completely, exposing the valley between her breasts and showing a dark red bra. Taking the hint, I spent more time on her upper chest, still trying to tease her. I let my fingers reach down until they were touching the bra before moving them outwards, pushing the unfastened blouse away to the side. My eyes were glued to those wondrous feminine mounds now only partially hidden by a lacy bra that had more than a hint of transparency.

Sarah's breathing was getting shallower by the minute as my hands and fingers continued their exploration of her exposed skin. There was a very sharp intake of that breath when my fingernails dragged momentarily across her bra and the engorged nipple below.

I felt her hand move behind her, searching for my own swollen organ. Despite my desire for her touch I pushed her hand away and again leaned in to kiss her. This time though, I reached past her sweet scented hair and down to her mouth. It was our first actual kiss and for a few moments the attention of us both was on the taste of the other. Kissing from above and behind is not the best way to savour a lover's lips but is still wonderful.

As our tongues duelled I moved both hands to cover her smallish breasts and squeezed. The resultant sigh was lost inside my own mouth but was an obvious signal to continue. Just a few seconds of finger and thumb applied to sensitive nipple was enough to make Sarah break the kiss, lean forward and swiftly remove her bra and blouse, discarding them somewhere on the office floor.

Just for an instant, the realisation that it was the office made me hesitate. I was sure that no one else was around, plus the way my beautiful colleague was behaving, I don't think she'd have allowed me to stop.

My hands returned to the now naked breasts to continue their caresses, their squeezing and teasing. Bare flesh is so much better to the touch. After a while I crouched down changing the angle of my hands and allowing me access to her taut stomach. As I did so I noticed that her black pencil skirt had risen up her thighs revealing her fabulous legs wrapped in a fine denier.

"Stand up!" I ordered, pushing the chair away when she did as I asked.

Still with her back to me, I held her hips and pulled her closer to me. Again I let my hands roam, from her firm breasts, each with its erect nipple to her ankles, missing only her pubic region. That would come soon.

I didn't wait long before I unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor. As much as I adore a woman's body, when she is wearing just tights it is just not very sexy, so I changed that by removing them, taking my time to slide them and her underwear down her long shapely legs. Sarah kicked everything away as soon as she could and stood awaiting my next move with growing anticipation.

No longer wearing heels she was a couple of inches shorter which enabled me to switch from crouching to kneeling. Placing kisses where ever my lips could comfortably reach, my hands further explored her tantalising body.

Sarah was now mumbling words of encouragement and also of a building excitement. When my fingers first stroked the inside of her thighs they encountered the wetness that that excitement had sparked. Still just missing her lower lips my fingers continued their quest of discovery. They encountered and further explored her fine wisp of pubic hair before moving to enjoy the firmness of her buttocks.

It obviously got to Sarah because before I could object, she spun around and grabbed my head pulling to her pussy. Of course, I had no intention of complaining, instead I set about lapping up the juices my fingers had encountered a little earlier. Given how tightly she was pulling my head, it was no easy matter but I completed the task to the obvious satisfaction of my partner. Some part of my lower face obviously pressed against her clit forcing her to pull me even harder for a few seconds as she came hard and long. Soon she was pushing my face away.

"Fuck me now." She ordered as she sat on the edge of my desk with her legs spread to emphasise her demand.

Dropping my lower clothes I waddled between those delicious thighs and held my hard cock against her wet lips. Sarah's legs wrapped around me and pulled me, forcing my very willing cock fully into her hot core. Oblivious to the bits and bobs on my desk being knocked in all directions I thrust into my younger lover. I have made love to many women over my life but this wasn't lovemaking, this was primal lust, that desperate need to deposit your seed into a fertile woman. Forget the vasectomy of long ago, forget too that the recipient of your lust was almost certainly on the pill. What I was feeling was the overpowering urge to procreate.

The need to give my lover the same intense pleasure as I was feeling was the only thing that tempered that innate desire. The very moment I felt Sarah's body tense and begin to spasm signalled my own release. Whether it was the mentally hazardous environment, a special connection with Sarah or, most likely, my long period of celibacy but my orgasm was as long and as powerful as I could ever remember. My legs seemed like jelly as my body demanded those last few strokes to completely empty my balls.

"Fucking hell! I didn't expect that." Sarah croaked some time later.

"Well, I can honestly say that I didn't either." I said with a sated grin. "Now I'm most definitely not complaining but...why?"

"To be honest when I came in and saw you alone I realised that there was only me and you left in the building so I thought I might tease you a bit. Had the tables turned on me there didn't I?" She said laughing.

I grinned. "Not too badly I hope."

"Hell no. Spot on. I'll tell you what, sod the boy-toys now, I reckon on trying a bit more maturity."

I laughed. "Quality not quantity, you can't beat experience."

Suddenly the incongruous situation hit me. Sarah was now sitting on my desk, still completely naked and I could just make out the residue of our coupling leaking onto my desk. I must have looked worse for I was sitting in my office chair naked from the waist down to my ankles where my trousers and underwear were gathered.

I laughed as I told Sarah and we both giggled at what some of our other fellow workers would say if they could see us.

"Your place or mine?" Asked Sarah.

When I didn't answer immediately she added. "For round two, assuming that you can manage, Jethro." she purred

"Oh I think I'm up for that." I said pulling my pants up and heading for the elevator.

The next morning the rest of the crew came into the office, remarking that the janitors had done a spectacular job on the office space. Tim looked around suspiciously; it hadn't been this clean since they moved into the building. His silent questions were answered when Gibbs and Sarah arrived together. Sarah was grinning like a cheshire cat and Gibbs was wearing a smug face. Silently Tim shook his head, accepting that there were just some things he would never understand, and his sisters taste in men was one of them.


End file.
